Half breeds and Saints
by SevenSi
Summary: Lucia and Vergil sentence set.


Fandom: Devil May Cry  
Pairing: Lucia x Vergil  
Rating: PG13 for imagery and mentions of blood.

* * *

Notes: not really shippy, as they've never interacted once in the games; but the possibilities are always nice to imagine. I'm sure she knew about him from Matier anyway, or from Dante.

* * *

**#01 – Air**

The frigid air gave off a solid form along the coast of the Island; she approached the man there on the ocean's edge, thinking for a moment it was Dante, but realized her mistake as he lifted his head.

**#02 – Apples**

It was like measuring the differences of apples and oranges; Lucia couldn't believe that they of the same blood could be so different.

**#03 – Beginning**

The alpha and omega symbols were plastered on several of the underground caves beneath the island, and Vergil understood some of the wordings, but it was Lucia who spoke out the foreign tongue.

**#04 – Bugs**

She found out later that Vergil had a terrible temper by the way he found so many things that irritated him – one of them was the fact that he had been sent here by some twisted fate.

**#05 – Coffee**

Lucia had coffee colored skin when the sun kissed her flesh on all the exposed areas, but Vergil ignored all that, ignored the physcial beauty she obviously had for he was immensely impressed by her ability to fight against her demonic origins.

**#06 – Dark**

The torches at night couldn't keep the darkness away; she would find him screaming at night – just like Dante had been when he was here, for nightmares of a beloved mother saving the life of a child was one thing, but another when the nightmare was about a mother who didn't love back.

**#07 – Despair**

Lucia could only feel a sense of loss as she found he was truly in silent throes of morbid despondency; Vergil couldn't recognize his own hate and blindness due to the way he lived his whole life.

**#08 – Doors**

When the doors to the Cathedral opened up, he could feel the stink of holy water, knowing full well that Lucia wore it like perfume on her – yet, he had come to grow accustomed, wondering if his soul was worth saving anyway.

**#09 – Drink**

"Here, you should take this inside you and you'll feel better," She had urged him when he was coughing out the darkness inside him; he had complained of the human weakness he once had, and all she could do was give him a cure created by her own hands – a concoction that contained ingredients which were passed on by Guardians throughout the century to cure the ailment of pure evil.

**#10 – Duty**

As the Guardian of Vie de Marli, she knew her duty and that was to eliminate evil in any form; Lucia wouldn't hesitate to kill him even if it was the elder son of Sparda.

**#11 – Earth**

Somehow, the prospect of Lucia as the next earth mother is rather ridiculous; however, Lucia's ability to respect the soil beneath her feet, her undying devotion to her people, and the way she fought against the forces of evil, the realization dawned on him that she would destroy anything immoral and create everything new and fresh.

**#12 – End**

His coming to the Island was like the end of the world – that was how she saw it as she stood there watching him walk on the water as if he possessed the blood of Christ.

**#13 – Fall**

In a metaphorical way, he had fallen like some kind of dark angel into the abyss, but the abyss stared back at him and laughed, and instead of being embraced into it – he was reborn like an archangel awaiting the apocalypse and she would be there to oppose him when he rose from the ashes.

**#14 – Fire**

The fires of hell could not tear away his human side despite the fact that he tried so hard to shun humanity; Lucia could not understand why he tried so hard when she in turn tried desperately to become one of the humans.

**#15 – Flexible**

Her white wings were flexible, they noisily flapped when she flew high above him, showing the son of Sparda that there were angels among them.

**#16 – Flying**

He showed her that he too can fly as he allowed his teleporting skills to go at top speed – so fast – that she was taken away from the enormity of his powers.

**#17 – Food**

There is enough food on Dumary Island to house many humans, and this came from the ocean as that served as a great surplus for them; Vergil had been able to learn how to respect the inhabitants because they were honorable people who cared for each other and protected people.

**#18 – Foot**

She lost her footing once when she fought against the demons, and surprisingly he was there to catch her – his face close to hers that she blushed as red as her hair.

**#19 – Grave**

Vergil often visited his mother's grave, not knowing why he did, because his mind raged at the pain; his child-past heart could not take it anymore, however, she took his hand, allowing him to take in the serenity of the dead and to honor those who had deep ties to us.

**#20 – Green**

Her jade colored eyes sparkled under the midnight stars, and when she cried hard, her tears magnified them with pure intensity that Vergil couldn't help but think of how much an innocent child-like creature she really was.

**#21 – Head**

When he raised his silver head to look into her oceanic-green eyes, she was startled to find the stark desperation of a man who wanted to embrace his father's power – disregarding and forgetting the fact that the true power lay in his humanity and his mother's love.

**#22 – Hollow**

He couldn't love anyone anymore; his heart was as hollow as an age old dying oak tree – the decay had started there, and all she could do was cry for his soul.

**#23 – Honor**

Vergil was a man of great honor, as he could never do anything disgusting that was beneath him which included human vices – it showed weakness and degradation, and this, Lucia thought was one of the few things they agreed on.

**#24 - Hope**

As he looked into her bottle-green eyes, he thought he saw hope there – she had so much in her that it was impossible to not feel redemption and the light pressure of love.

**#25 – Light**

She was light as her wings, as he was dark as his putreyfying soul and came to the comprehension that they would have worked out if their paths had gone the same way.

**#26 – Lost**

"Why do you take such stock on Dante?", he'd had asked her, and she was quiet, because she couldn't believe that he was truly opposite from her and his brother – _Vergil just couldn't get it. _

**#27 – Metal**

Some of her weapons were made of pure metal and shining gold; his was created solely for the destruction of demons too, but with pure silver and rare platinum.

**#28 – New**

Vergil was new to her world, weakened from previous battles, and when he arrived smelling like the son of Sparda; her heart went out to him, because he was still a Sparda and possessed the DNA of a human who was pure.

**#29 – Old**

He liked old fashioned things, just like the time when he mentioned that gunpowder and manmade artillery - _although created as early as the fifteenth century -_ are dishonorable because they suggested unfairness in any fight.

**#30 – Peace**

She made peace with her god and goddess many years ago, and she hoped one day that Vergil would find his.

**#31 – Poison**

Lucia knew first hand that indulging in immoral acts would corrupt the soul; she found this out from watching how wicked men prospered, the way her creator Arius had found himself reaching for the crown to be an immortal, and she hoped that Vergil had changed his mind to be like his brother.

**#32 - Pretty**

"The color of your hair is quite beautiful," he simply said to her; she was shocked that he even spoke, much less commented on her appearance.

**#33 – Rain**

When it rained on Dumary Island, the light flooding would start from the coast, going inland, then dumped into the small sewers along the houses that the elder son of Sparda and the young female Guardian had to use their powers to push the water back.

**#34 – Regret**

There were times when she thought she saw regret cross his face; but she was wrong when he turned to look at her with those same cold blue eyes.

**#35 – Roses**

"Roses never grow on Dumary Island," Lucia said one day while Vergil stood behind her from a distance, and he leaned back to watch the way her hair moved with the wind, noting the way the shade reminded him of the tint of a rose but held his tongue.

**#36 – Secret**

"I have no secrets," Lucia reminded him, wanting desperately to know the elder Son of Sparda for he was an enigma even to Matier; but he merely nodded to her and said he had many.

**#37 – Snakes**

Lucia had cried when she was a small child, that she couldn't remember if ever she was once one, but as she saw the snakes drawn on the great mosiac along the secret passageway –_ memories flooded her _– and Vergil watched her in curiosity, because her fears were grounded on devils despite that she is one herself.

**#38 - Snow**

She wondered idly if his hair would blend in the snow, as one look at his eyes would create ice, and wondered some more if it extended to his heart.

**#39 – Solid**

The solid feel of his chest as she bumped into him in the darkness of the cave was disturbing; Lucia would never fall for a man destined to be evil.

**#40 – Spring**

"In the spring, we do have flowers growing along the mountains, you see," she pointed at patches of green at points on the hills to him, proving that Dumary Island was rich with everything even after the rain of demons that plagued there recently.

**#41 – Stable**

She was so sure that he was so stable in whatever he decided he wanted to do, but realized her mistake that he was every bit as bad tempered and unsteady when he didn't get his way.

**#42 – Strange**  
It's strange, Lucia thought with the cold feeling of dread; she couldn't believe that this twin was as dark as the other was light and followed a different path.

**#43 – Summer**

He liked to bask in the summer sun, much to her surprise and was furthered in throes of shock when he wore only his pants when he sat there watching the shores of the Island.

**#44 – Taboo**

_Would it be taboo to fall in love with the elder Son of Sparda – _Lucia had questioned herself, fighting the effects of his charms, for despite the fact that he possessed the inkling of corruption in his soul; he had deadly charms – more so than his brother.

**#45 – Ugly**

She cried when she found out she was a created demon; Lucia hated the fact that she was borne into a monster, seeing how Vergil turned into one made it even more abhorrent for her to face the truth.

**#46 – War**

Vergil had fought wars of his own during childhood – much worse than Lucia, although she told him that one should not compare as everyone suffers their own personal hell.

**#47 – Water**

The clear crystal blue-green of the ocean reflected off her almond shaped eyes that Vergil had to pause to look into them.

**#48 – Welcome**

The Dumarians were very hospitable to good people, and viciously fought against those who turned evil that when Vergil came to walk among them – it was Lucia who saved him due to her faith.

**#49 – Winter**

Lucia cried a lot which made Vergil wonder if she hadn't grown out of her innocence; he decided that this time he'd stop the first frost of winter in his heart just to listen to her tears – melting the way to salvation.

**#50 – Wood**

Her sharp weapons could slice wood as easily as it were hot butter – and he with his could slice through bone and demon flesh – his sole weapon: Yamato.


End file.
